Nonwoven materials are well-known in the art for various uses. Specifically, nonwoven materials are used in a variety of applications including feminine care products, dispersible wipes, and the like. The use of cellulosic or cellulose fibers in a range of consumer products is well known. For example, cellulosic fibers can be used in paper products including bags, tags, toweling, tissue, map papers, paper patterns, napkins, poster papers, filter papers, and in many other grades or uses of paper. Cellulosic fibers are also utilized in structures or components of disposable absorbent products such as diaper liners, diaper wrap sheets, diaper absorbent structures, feminine napkin wrap sheets, disposable hospital bed pads, and the like.
Continuous improvements have been made over time, including for example, increasing absorption while making thinner materials, or improving dispersibility while retaining absorptive capability. Many of these improvements are made with an eye towards a more cost-effective product for both the manufacturer and the consumer.
Despite the various improvements made in the nonwoven structures to date, there remains a need in the art for a nonwoven material that balances all of the desired features noted above. The disclosed subject matter addresses these needs, amongst others.